


One Wish

by ladyautumnfire



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyautumnfire/pseuds/ladyautumnfire
Summary: Dave is at Martin's flat, searching for a box, when he comes across a golden lamp. This golden lamp holds a Genie, who grants one wish for Dave to make, in exchange for one of his traits. Dave takes a chance, hoping to finally have what he has always wanted, the affections of his band mate, Martin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction, from my sinful mind. No disrespect to these two gentlemen, or the band themselves! Enjoy!

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Dave was over at Mart's, helping him find something he said was very important. Mart had told him to search the attic for a silver box, while he would search the bedroom downstairs. While rummaging through a few things that were scattered around, Dave came upon a golden lamp. He picked it up off the cluttered table, wiping the dust off as he brought it closer to take a better look. Smiling at the intricate designs on the golden lamp, he sat it back down and continued looking for the box that Martin needed. 

“Hey, Martin, how big is this box again?” Dave yelled. 

He continued rummaging, not surprised that he didn't get an answer from Martin, as he was up in the attic with Martin still downstairs. Just as Dave opened a box and stuck his hand in, his eyes caught onto a shadow across from him. He yelped, realizing the shadow was actually a man sitting down, his legs crossed, staring directly at Dave. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?” Dave said, taking a few steps back. 

“Don’t be frightened,” the man replied. “You called and I came.” 

Dave opened his mouth, yelling for Martin. 

The man laughed, “It’s no use Dave, he cannot hear you.” 

Dave stepped back. 

“What the hell you mean he can't hear me? Whoever you are, you stay back. You should not be here.” Dave shook with fear, grabbing a bat that was laying on the ground nearby. He held it outward, trying to look as intimidating as possible. 

The mysterious man stood up, his glowing blue eyes still staring at Dave, his mouth now making a friendly smile. “Tell me what you wish for Dave and I’ll make your wish come true.” 

“Ha, right!” Dave laughed, shaking his head.

He wondered if he took just a little too much this time and if he was just sitting up here, high out of his mind and talking to himself. If so, making a wish couldn’t hurt, right? He nodded, agreeing with his thoughts. “Ok, what's the catch? Do I have to sell my soul?” 

“No Dave, you get to keep your soul. All I ask for is a quality you possess. No big deal. I grant you something of your choosing and I get something of my choosing. No harm, no foul. What do you say?” 

Dave pondered for a few moments. He had plenty of qualities, what was losing one of them? He would still be himself. Seemed like a good trade. It wasn't hard for him to decide what his one and only wish would be. He smiled, thinking of Martin, and how he was so close to his heart. He never felt that way for someone before. This is the perfect opportunity. Dave would never want to force feelings out of his bandmate, but perhaps maybe just a little helping hand and getting Martin to notice him, maybe a nudge towards attraction…

“Is that your choosing? The attraction of your mate?” The mysterious man said, interrupting Dave’s thoughts.

“Yes, my wish is for Martin to take notice of me more, and to perhaps be attracted to me.” The man placed his hands together, chanting words that were unknown to Dave. 

Dave cleared his throat, trying not to blush or even chuckle at the oddity of it all. 

“As so you have asked, so shall you be granted,” the man said, sitting down on the ground once more. “Wait, thats it?” Dave questioned. The man nodded, “Thats it.” 

Just then Dave heard what sounded like a large crash and Martin cursing loudly. He turned towards the steps and quickly turned back. To his surprise, the mysterious man had vanished. He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. As odd as the whole thing was, he knocked it off to being high from the coke and booze he had earlier. After all, he was feeling a bit woozy and figured it was time to take a break from the attic.

Dave headed for the steps, when he tripped, tumbling down..

Martin rushed over to Dave helping him off the ground. 

“Missed a few steps there, did you?”

Dave looked at the pull down ladder that went up to the attic and cursed at it outwardly. Martin laughed, patting Dave on the back. 

“What was it you were yelling about Martin?” 

Martin gave a big smile “I found it, my box! Got hit on the head by it actually as it was falling onto me.” 

The two boys walked over to the bedroom, the large box on the bed. Dave opened the top, pulling things out from it. 

“Dresses, undergarments, beads, and, loads of... hats!” We’ve been searching for almost 2 hours for this!” 

Martin giggled at Dave’s outburst.

“I wanted to wear a special outfit on stage for our next show. Come on, lets get a beer and sit down a bit.” 

Dave nodded, following Martin out of the room towards the kitchen when he tripped over his shoelaces and landed on Martin, knocking them both on the ground. 

“God, Dave, any more falls today and you’ll sprang something.” Martin brushed off his exposed knees and stood up, helping Dave up once more. 

Dave sighed happily, reaching out to grab the beer from Martin when his hand fumbled, the bottle spilling its cold contents over the front him and ending up on the floor. 

Martin bent down picking up the pieces and shaking his head. “What has gotten into you?” 

Dave grunted, grabbing a towel from the counter to dab his shirt with. 

“You're drenched Dave. Might want to take that shirt off and I’ll wash it for you, yeah?” 

Dave nodded, removing his shirt to hand over. Martin made his way to the laundry room and when he came back, he found that Dave meddled with the record player. 

“Thats a great choice. New album too.” Martin smiled. Dave turned around, not expecting Martin to be back so quickly. 

“Yea, you know me, I’m more into punk rock, but this, this is nice”

Dave tapped his feet to the beat, trying to keep up with the words. 

“Show me your moves, Dave.” Martin said, laughing loudly and clapping his hands. 

“Alright alright, think I'm funny now, don't ya? I may not be familiar with your taste in music, but I can dance to almost any beat.” 

Dave smirked at his own cockiness. 

“Well go on then, take the stage,” Martin replied.

Dave started to sway his hips, his eyes closing, focusing on the sounds that he had never heard before, Martin’s hippie sounds. Suddenly, he felt his arms being lifted out, spread widely. Smaller hands covered his own, a warm breath on his face.

“Dance,” Martin whispered.  
Dave gave a nervous breath and began to move slowly. Martin placed his hand on the small of Dave’s back. 

“Closer,” Martin demanded. 

Dave started to grind, his front rubbing against Martin now. Before he could stop it, he felt his foot tripping the other. He yelped, trying to regain balance, but instead both boys came crashing down to the ground with the solid thud. Martin wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck and went in for a kiss. 

Dave opened his eyes to look down at Martin, his lips tingling. “I, uh, I cant seem to get past this clumsiness.” 

“It doesn’t matter,” Martin smiled, reaching up to kiss Dave once more..

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcome!~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
